


Ugh, Headaches

by emperor_nasch



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_nasch/pseuds/emperor_nasch
Summary: Ryouga has a terrible migraine, and Kaito decides to help out.





	

Ryoga thrust his head into his pillow, eyes scrunched shut as his head throbbed and ached from yet another persistent migraine.

 _It must be the weather_ , he thought, inhaling deeply while waiting patiently for that aspirin to kick in. Winter was in full swing, and the constant switch from heat to cold was beginning to take its toll on the fourteen-year-old.

“Ryoga, is everything all right?”

The boy leaned his head just far enough to peer at his doorway with one eye, finding Kaito standing there, arms crossed, a moderately concerned expression lighting up his normally stoic features.

Ryoga stuffed his face back in the pillow, choosing to remain silent as the blonde stood looking on. Normally, Kaito would have expected a snarky, smart-ass response, but it was obvious that his violet-haired friend wasn’t being himself today. No matter, Kaito thought to himself, sometimes the only good Ryoga is a silent Ryoga.

Nevertheless, it didn’t wipe the concern from his mind, oh no. The boy’s unusual actions had gone on long enough. It was time to get to the bottom of whatever was plaguing him.

Kaito let out a deep sigh, stepping lightly into the doorway, allowing the bedroom door to close behind him with a soft click. For a moment, Ryoga’d thought the blond had left, and he sighed a heavy sigh of relief. But that relief was short-lived, as the bed Ryoga was lying on dropped lightly on one side, Kaito making his presence known. Ryoga pulled himself from the pillow this time, looking up at Kaito now sitting delicately on the bed, his eyes locked onto the blonde’s in a silent battle.

“I don’t feel like talking, if that’s what you came here to do,” the boy breathed, another string of aches throbbing in time with his pulse, threatening to split his head in two. Gasping gently, he flopped face down into his pillow yet again. Kaito’s concern only grew.

“I just wanted to know if you were ok. You’re… not exactly yourself, Ryoga.”

 _Gee, you fuckin’ think so?_ Ryoga’s mind told him what to say, but his body simply wouldn’t let him. Instead, he remained face down in the pillow, the stilled silence being the only noise between him and Kaito.

It was obvious talking to Ryoga about this would get him nowhere, which is what Kaito had assumed would happen from the start, but had wanted to believe wouldn’t be the case.

That being said, Kaito scooted closer to the blanket heap housing Ryoga, lying next to it and slowly dragging the layers back, eventually revealing Ryoga’s top half, clothed in one of Kaito’s old tee shirts. His face was indeed still plastered in the pillow.

“Go away,” he muttered, the pillow muffling his words.

“Not until you tell me what’s bothering you,” Kaito was persistent; Ryoga had to give him that. And he knew that Kaito wasn’t exaggerating. If it took all night for Ryoga to speak up, Kaito would lay there all night waiting. He’d done it before, wanting an explanation about why a certain junkbot of his had ended up needing several crucial repairs that were most definitely not noticed the day before. Six hours it’d taken for Ryoga to give in, and by God, Kaito had sat there patiently for all six, waiting. If he did it then, Ryoga knew he wouldn’t hesitate to do it again. Ultimately, he decided it was best to just speak up.

One word was all the pleasure Ryoga would give to the teen laid out beside him, but it was enough to satisfy Kaito’s request.

“Migraine.”

“Ah.” That explained Ryoga’s unusual, drastically different actions. Kaito was no stranger to headaches; the stresses of his former position as a number hunter caused him enough. He was experienced in knowing how to get rid of them, too.

“Have you taken anything for it?” he asked, running his fingers through a section of violet locks, sending small shivers of pleasure through Ryoga’s body. The violette groaned; as tough of an exterior as he liked to put forward, he had some interesting weak points, all of which Kaito had managed to discover at one point of another; his ears, hips, nose, neck, and now, his hair. He silently cursed himself for allowing the blond to discover them so easily.

“Yes,” he replied, “an aspirin, about an hour or so ago.” Kaito stopped his ministrations, much to Ryoga’s contempt, and moved his hands away. Suddenly, the weight was gone from that side of the bed, and Ryoga became aware that Kaito had seemingly disappeared. Unsure if the teen had left the room or not, Ryoga pushed himself up onto his arms, looking left to the empty spot on the bed, then right, where he was met with a white-tights-clad crotch only inches from the bedside.

“Scootch over,” Kaito commanded, and Ryoga immediately obeyed, mostly on account of getting _that_ out of his line of sight. Moving several inches made enough room for the blond, who was quick to jump in bed besides the boy, laying himself as close as possible without smothering him.

“Lift your head and close your eyes.”

Ryoga didn’t quite understand why he was following Kaito’s orders. Perhaps he was desperate for relief from his headache, or maybe said headache had already fried his brain. Either way, he complied, lifting his head enough to let Kaito slip a hand underneath. Kaito’s gloved hand fell gently upon Ryoga’s other temple underneath his heavy locks of hair, and he closed his eyes like Kaito had asked him to.

“Now relax,” Kaito cooed, surprising the other with such soft words. His attempt to think further into the matter was halted by the blonde’s gentle, but firm, rubbing into either temple.

 

* * *

 

It felt _good_. Almost too good to be real.

In any case, he was glad the throbbing ache was no more. Rather, a sudden sleepiness had overcome the boy.

Minutes felt like hours as Kaito continued rubbing, firm but soft. He’d shifted so Ryoga’s forehead rested against his chest, and was rubbing with his thumbs instead of his fingers. One of Ryoga’s arms was folded underneath himself, and the other was carelessly hanging over Kaito’s side, gripping softly at Kaito’s undershirt every so often.

“How’s your headache,” Kaito whispered,  trying not to startle the other out of his relaxed state.

“Gone, actually.”

Kaito grinned, glad Ryoga couldn’t see it.

“I suppose you want to me to leave, then?” Kaito suggested, stopping his movements but keeping his hands on Ryoga.

Ryoga opened one eye, looking up at the older. “You…don’t have to. If you don’t want to.”

Kaito raised an eyebrow. “Really now?”

A slight pink blush was very evident on the younger’s cheeks as Kaito teased him.

“Shut it! Don’t rub it in, ok?”

Kaito moved his hands, one wrapping around Ryoga’s shoulder and the other around his back, squeezing Ryoga into his chest.

“Deal. I’ll stay for as long as I can before you kick me out.”

“Be careful what you wish for. I can take that literally if you want me to.”

Kaito smirked, nuzzling his nose into dark violet hair.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

 


End file.
